The present invention relates in general to an apparatus for loading goods to be transported or shipped and, in particular, to an apparatus for loading the goods onto a loading place of a transporting vehicle such as a truck, container and railroad freight car.
Heretofore, fork lift trucks or the like have been employed for loading the goods to be transported onto a loading place of the truck, container or freight car. However, such a conventional loading method has the disadvantage that man power, and time consuming and troublesome labor are required.